media vida
by annitha mz
Summary: Cada día es más difícil, cada noche cuesta más dormir... Recordar y asumir, llorar porque no estás aquí... A todos nos llega el fin, sin estar preparados... Por eso en mi memoria tú estarás siempre a mi lado... continuación de i will always love you. (que pensara yoh despues del suicidio de anna? annaxyoh


_**Media vida**_

Por: **annitha mz**

Nota: tienes que leer primero i will always love you para entender la continuación.

X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X (continuación de I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU –yo siempre te amare-) X—X-X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X

_**El día después tan sólo quiero estar ausente**_

_**Volver un día atrás y dejar de lado el presente para siempre**_

_**No sé si a veces tú también lo sientes**_

_**El tiempo pasa de rápido a lento de repente**_

_**Intento desaparecer y convencerme**_

_**De que esto es tan sólo una pesadilla que no acabo de creerme**_

_**Ahora quiero golpear a la pared y hacerme daño**_

_**Para no pensar por qué te vas después de tantos años**_

Tan solo un dia ha pasado, y sigo tirado en el piso del baño, sigo queriendo, deseando sacarte de la tina minutos antes, este dia solo quiero borrarlo, anna, solo pienso en que si fuera ayer, si hubiera pasado a tu habitación en vez de dirigirme a la cocina, tal vez un segundo hubiera sido la diferencia, miro mis manos y las aprieto con fuerza, con rabia con tristeza, aun siento tu helado y mojado cuerpo sobre ellas, aun siento el agua por todo el lugar, ahora solo quiero estar ausente, volver un dia atrás y armarme de valor para decirte lo mucho que te amaba…no, para decirte lo mucho que te amo y que te amare.

No puedo soportarlo, no quiero soportarlo, quiero despertar de este maldito sueño, de esta maldita pesadilla, quiero despertar y solo para correr a tu habitación y abrazarte, pero no puedo, ya no puedo anita pues ahora mismo estoy en tu habitación y ya no estás, siento tanta rabia, no te imaginas cuanta, quiero gritar, destrozar todo a mi alrededor, verte solo una vez más, siento tanta impotencia, quiero golpear mis puños contra la pared como ayer lo hice, golpee la maldita pared hasta que sangre pero aun asi no sentía dolor por los golpes, no sentía dolor por que solo podía sentir rabia, demonios anna porque lo hiciste, tantos años, viéndote todos los dias, tantos años no me bastaran tantos recuerdos, solo quiero verte, aun recuerdo cuando te conocí en ozore me parecías bastante curiosa pues no sonreías, asi que me propuse hacerte sonreír, hacerte feliz, creo que no lo logre

_**Quisiera darme un baño, ahogarme con mis lágrimas**_

_**Por eso me desahogo en estas páginas**_

_**Me engaño y ruego a un Dios que no me escucha que me ayude**_

_**Y no me quedan fuerzas para luchar,**_

_**Tras pensar que tú estás en las nubes**_

Estoy a lado de la tina, mis ropas están húmedas, y aun hay agua en ella, y en este instante solo puedo escuchar como el agua se mueve, es ese mismo ruido que escuche al sacarte de ella, ese mismo ruido que no deja en paz mi cabeza, no puedo anita, ahora mismo creo que ya no existe dios, pero aun asi le ruego, cierro los ojos rogando a todo el que escuche y el que no que regreses, pero no soy tan tonto como creías se que no puedes regresar, sé que no lo harás, entonces te lo digo anita, si es que me escuchas en algún lado, no tengo fuerzas ya no tengo fuerzas ni ganas de luchar, y ¿luchar? Por qué? Se suponía que sería shaman King para darte una vida de tranquilidad y lujos, y ahora porque estoy luchando.

_**Gritaré para encontrarte hasta que me quede sin voz**_

_**Hasta que me queme por dentro y acepte por fin tu adiós**_

_**Te grabaré en mi piel para que estés conmigo para siempre**_

_**Siempre me fuiste fiel, aunque fuéramos diferentes**_

Éramos tan diferentes anita, ami me gustaba decirte anita y ati no te gustaba escucharlo, siempre estaba muy tranquilo en cambio tu solo estabas ideando algo, éramos tan diferentes, tal vez solo en una cosa nos parezcamos, tú me amas y yo te amo, entre mis manos aprieto el papel que hasta hace poco descansaba en mi regazo, tan pocas palabras pero tantas al mismo tiempo, necesito que vuelvas anna, te necesito de vuelta, todo a mi alrededor se torna tan obscuro y es una ironía pues ahí sol afuera, siempre estuviste conmigo, confiaste en mi de la forma en que nadie lo hiso, me hiciste lo que soy, y exactamente tu me hiciste y tú me destruiste.

_**La vida es limitada, y está en manos del tiempo**_

_**A todos nos llega nuestro momento**_

_**Antes o después todo solo será un recuerdo**_

_**Sigo en busca de respuestas que no encuentro**_

Preguntas demasiadas, respuestas ni una sola, lo único que obtuve de ti fue una carta, una carta que no me explica nada, ¿no eres lo que necesito? Eres lo único que necesitaba para seguir luchando, lo único, y nuevamente de mis ojos brotan lagrimas, quisiera ahogarme en ellas, quisiera hacer lo mismo que tú hiciste, sin pensar en nadie, estoy furioso nuevamente

**¡Porque demonios lo hiciste!-**grite con todas mis fuerzas golpeando con los pies el gabinete de enfrente

Todos en casa me escucharon, y de nuevo pude escuchar la tímida y apagada voz de manta detrás de la puerta

Dicen que todos tenemos un tiempo en esta vida, pero como saber cuál es, como saber si tú misma lo tienes que cortar, sigo sin encontrar respuestas, sigo reprochándote y al segundo arrepintiéndome, como si me pudieras escuchar

_**La vida es limitada, y está en manos del tiempo**_

_**A todos nos llega nuestro momento**_

_**Fue media vida ahora sólo eres mi recuerdo**_

_**Hay un principio y un final en cada cuento**_

El principio de nuestro cuento, es tonto recordarlo eras tímida y creo que te molesto que nos comprometieran pero bueno a mi me alegro por qué no sabía ni que era una prometida, casi nunca sonreías y casi no hablabas, asi que como única alternativa trataba de jugar contigo, bueno siempre terminabas llorando y yo lamentándome en silencio, aun asi jamás tuve amigos cuando era pequeño asi que vi en ti la oportunidad perfecta, luego cuando regresaste, dios estaba aterrado sabía que mi abuela te había entrenado bien y imaginarme el entrenamiento que me pondrías, las infinitas torturas que inventarías para vengarte de los jalones de pelo que te daba cuando pequeña, estos últimos dias casi no me pusiste a entrenar, estuviste un tiempo rara, notaba tus ojos un poco rojos y tu semblante mas pálido, pero no hice caso, que imbécil yoh yo pude haber hecho algo por ti anita, perdóname

_**Siento que no existo. Muero, no quiero, no puedo**_

_**Me niego a creer lo que mis ojos han visto**_

_**¿Será una pesadilla que me ha dejado destrozado?**_

_**Yo solo quiero dormirme y soñar que nada ha pasado**_

No quiero creer todo lo que pasa, Fausto estuvo aquí, el recogió tu cuerpo, me arrebato tu cuerpo pues si fuera por mi moriría atado a ti, no puedo creer todo esto, hay tantas cosas que no te dije cosas que ahora quiero gritar, pero aun que lo hiciera tu seguirías sin escucharme, sin responderme, solo quiero dormir anna, quiero cerrar los ojos y despertar de esta terrible pesadilla, porque ya no lo soporto quiero tenerte aquí ahora si decirte todo lo que no te dije, y lo peor seguro tu moriste creyendo que no me importabas, eso jamás me lo perdonare, ser tan tonto y no decirte nada.

_**Pero qué curioso el tiempo, alarga mi sufrimiento**_

_**Y ver tu cuerpo dejó mi corazón parado**_

_**Ahora me siento sin aliento, como muerto**_

_**Tú te fuiste con el viento, con el humo del fuego que se ha apagado**_

Ver tu cuerpo, eso detuvo mi corazón, como primer instinto corrí hacia la bañera y lo mas rápido que pude te saque, lo intente te juro que lo intente, en la escuela hicimos una práctica de primeros auxilios y solo repetía lo que recordaba, pero no reaccionabas, no te movías, tus cabellos dorados adheridos a tu blanco rostro, y tus hermosos ojos estaban cerrados deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que despertaras, que abrieras los ojos, pero no lo hiciste, mis brazos se cansaron y pude escuchar a Fausto tratando de alejarme pero no podía, quería que despertaras, pero no lo hiciste.

El tiempo está en mi contra, los segundos son como horas, y cada segundo que pasa me deterioro, estoy al borde de un abismo emocional, recuerdo tu sonrisa cuando dormías y poco mas, jamás me cansaría de ser tu príncipe azul y amar hasta morir no lo veo como una virtud.

_**Y me miento sí creo poder soportarlo, evitar el destino**_

_**Por desgracia el tuyo yo no lo decido**_

_**Y tantos años han sido más de la mitad de mi vida**_

_**Dime, ¿Porque es tan duro, joder? ¿Porque no respiras?**_

Tantos años contigo, con mi "infernal" prometida, fue media vida, estuve contigo media vida, pero media vida no me alcanza, yo quería una vida completa a tu lado, sin ti no quiero nada, recuerdo que solías escuchar una canción y decia mucho una frase, algo del destino, ah ya se era "en el destino hay que creer" asi que el destino, ya no puedo creer en eso anna, no puedo pero sé que debo, no controlo ni si quiera mi propio destino mucho menos el tuyo, no puedo soportarlo, no puedo, necesito tenerte a mi lado para poder pensar en un destino.

_**Sé que no me quedan fuerzas para gritar ni siquiera**_

_**Ni quedan lágrimas por llorar y sacarlo fuera todo**_

_**No quiero escuchar nada de nadie, tan sólo estar solo**_

_**La impotencia de saber que esto no lo controlo**_

Ya ha pasado un dia y me siento tan débil, no tengo fuerzas para nada, no puedo pararme del piso, mis lagrimas nuevamente cesaron, pero en realidad ya no tengo ganas de llorar, ya no quiero llorar anna, porque hasta para eso no tengo fuerzas, la mayoría de mis amigos están abajo todos han intentado hablarme y todos han dicho esas frases tan molestas "ya verás que todo saldrá bien" como se atreven, no estás, estas muerta nada estará bien.

Pero que puedo hacer, si me escuchas, si oyes mis pensamientos sabrás lo que eh pensado desde ayer, se que te molesta lo siento en mi pero no puedo evitarlo, lo que ronda mi cabeza es terminar con mi vida para estar contigo, pero quien me asegura que asi será.

_**Y ya sólo queda recordar momentos buenos**_

_**Y pensar que eres feliz, que allí donde estés te echaré de menos**_

_**La vida no es fácil, es frágil, es demasiado corta**_

Vuelvo a leer nuevamente tu carta, "te deseo alegría y felicidad" supongo que ahora ya no hay nada que hacer, solo recordar los buenos momentos, que aun que a simple viste no se vean los ahí, tengo demasiados buenos momentos a tu lado anita, desde esas sonrisas casi invisibles que ponías y que creías no las miraba, pero siempre te miraba, ahora tengo que pensar que eres feliz, porque me supongo que por eso lo hiciste, yo decia que si algo no te hacia feliz lo dejaras, supongo que a ti no te hacia feliz la vida, y es que la vida no te trato muy bien anita, y lamento mucho eso porque jamás quise que sufrieras, pero sabes que donde estés, se que en el cielo estas pues siempre perteneciste ahí, desde el cielo te echare de menos.

_**La vida es limitada, y está en manos del tiempo**_

_**A todos nos llega nuestro momento**_

_**Fue media vida ahora sólo eres mi recuerdo**_

_**Hay un principio y un final en cada cuento**_

El final de nuestro cuento es este, ya no hay mas cuento ahora comprendo que no todos los finales son felices, no todo está comprado, asi que anita, serás mi recuerdo, el más hermoso, la imagen más hermosa que siempre estará en mi memoria, eres mi media vida ahora la otra mitad de vida que me queda la seguiré aun contigo a mi lado, porque te fuiste mas no me dejaste.

Pasaron casi 3 meses y aun siento frio, al principio no quería salir de tu habitación ahora no quiero ni mirarla, porque tiene todo de ti, tu aroma, tu tristeza, tus lagrimas, manta sugirió que como muchos de los espíritus de la pensión tal vez anduvieras rondando por aquí, pero no y sabes que eso me alegra, porque quiere decir que si encontraste descanso, ya olvide la idea de que regreses por que se que no lo harás, ahora solo te repito dia tras dia cuanto te amo, se que no es el momento adecuado para jamás habrá un momento adecuado para decírtelo asi que te lo repito todos los dias, te amo anna.

_**Cada día es más difícil, cada noche cuesta más dormir**_

_**Recordar y asumir, llorar porque no estás aquí**_

_**A todos nos llega el fin, sin estar preparados**_

_**Por eso en mi memoria tú estarás siempre a mi lado**_

De los tantos programas que veíamos recuerdo uno en específico, hablaba del duelo, y de que tenia fases según yo eran negación, seguido de la ira luego llega la culpa, la depresion y la aceptacion, bueno yo anita estoy repitiendo fases todos los dias todo el tiempo, pero no en ese orden.

Han pasado ya 4 meses, cada dia me resulta mas difícil, en mis sueños solo estas tu, pero estas tranquila, no se tal vez sea mi cabeza quien cree esos sueños donde me hablas con tanta paz y alegría, tal vez sea mi cabeza pero prefiero pensar que eres tú, quiero pensar que eres tu quien me habla en sueños, aun asi todo es muy difícil, a veces no puedo respirar, me siento sofocado sin ti, a veces no quiero recordar por que más te extraño, pero siempre te recuerdo como no hacerlo eres el amor de mi vida, y aun lloro pero en mis sueños te repito que estaré bien si tu lo estas, siempre estarás a mi lado y yo siempre estaré a tu lado, lo recordare siempre porque yo siempre te amare anita.

FIN

X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X—X

NI LOS PERSONAJES DE SHAMAN KING NI LA CANCION ME PERTENECEN

Tema: _media vida_

Cantante: porta

Espero dejen reviews y gracias por leer.


End file.
